Haunted
by Spooky Fox 1993
Summary: Reba Morgan had lived a perfect life for a year now. She was a major singer now and married to Jack Morgan. But one night turned the tables forever for her, and now she must return back to the one place she dreads... Houston and her family. COMPLETE!
1. No

Final story folks, sorry to disappoint everyone who liked my writing,. even though that is very few, even Shining Friendship doesn't review my stories anymore, so I hate to say good-bye, but all things must come to an end, so here is the first chapter of my final story, enjoy Bring Me To Life.

Reba Morgan skidded to a stop in front of two doors that lead to the stage. She admitted she was nervous, she had only been a singer for like a year and she was married to Dr. Jack Morgan. Reba made a kind of squeaky noise with her mouth because she was told it relieved stress, it obviously didn't help.

Reba's appearence hadn't changed very much in the past year, she was a little thinner then before, but that's what happens when you go two days without eating, but that's the way it went, and her clothing taste hadn't changed either. She still wore her same old boots and jeans, but her shirts had gotten just a tad bit shinier.

Reba was lost in her thoughts until she felt someone tap her shoulder. "Hey babe, you ready?" Jack asked as she turned around and faced him. "Yeah, but will you do me a big favor?" Reba asked giving him a sly smile.

"Anything he replied. "Please go and get me something to eat, I'm starving!" Reba said. Jack chuckled and nodded. "Ok I'll see you in a bit." He said giving her a quick kiss before leaving.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Oklahoma, welcome our native to the stage give it up for Reba!" The man over the P.A. said Reba grabbed her mic and the beand started to play with the fiddles leading and guitars loudly blaring.

"Reba! Reba! Reba!" Millions of people chanted. "Here's ya one chance Fancy don't let me do-o-own." Reba heard over the loudspeaker. Reba kicked the doors open and sang the first line of the song.

"You did awsome Reba." "Yeah Reba you did amazing." Some people said as Reba walked past some people backstage. Reba sort of nodded and headed for the bus.

Reba flopped down on her couch and flipped through the magazine and her razor phone started ringing. Her ringtone was "Crazy Dreams" by Carrie Underwood and the song fit her perfectly because she knew crazy dreams sometimes do come true.

The phone kept on ringing and it was starting to get on her nerves. "Ok ok I'm coming!" Reba yelled as she grabbed it off the table. "It's Jack." Reba said as she flipped it open. "Hello?" Reba asked. "Hey babe, I heard some people saying they'd just experienced the best concert of their lives and guess who's it was?" Jack said.

"Who's?" Reba teased smiling. "Reba! Reba! Reba!" Jack said and he busted into laughter as did Reba. "Ok well I'm coming to a red light I'll..." The phone cut off and Reba stared at the phone in disgust. "Hello?" Reba asked. "Ugh! Supid phone!" Reba yelled as she slung it somewhere in the room.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Reba said letting her hair out of the ponytail she had it in and fluffed it a little.

Reba's shower lasted at least 40 minutes. She at one time believed she had fallen asleep. Reba grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself and she went into her room in the back and threw on some pajamas and laid down.

She was worried about Jack because he still wasn't home yet. Reba held her pillow tight and she let out a deep sigh. She then sat up because her phone was ringing again. "Im up!" Reba yelled a few seconds later as she threw things out of the way to find her phone.

Reba snatched it off the floor and nearly yelled "What? Hello?!" Reba shouted. "Mrs. Morgan?" An unfamiliar voice asked. "Yes sir?" Reba asked still a litle annoyed. "This is police officer Hancock, and I've got some devistating news." Officer Hancock said.

"Wha..what h-happened?" Reba stuttered. "Your husband we are sorry to say was killed tonight. Someone hit his car from behind and the driver couldn't stop in time who was coming up to the green ligh in time. I'm sorry." Officer Hancock said sadly.

Reba dropped the phone and covered her mouth with her hand. "No." Reba said as tears streamed down her face. The phone clicked signaling that the officer had hung up and Reba dropped to her knees and clutched her stomache.

She quickly got up and ran to the bathroom and threw up. She had been feeling ill for more then a week now and she was to afraid to go to a doctor on account of who she was and how she'd be easily recognized. Reba wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and realized what was happening.

"Why is my life taking a flying dive?" Reba asked sitting on the floor as she put her head in her hands and cried. 


	2. These Days

Reba clutched her purse to her chest. She was very nervous. She had not been back to Houston in a year, and she was nervous about seeing everyone. "Ok ma'am that'll be 22.50." The driver said.

Reba handed the driver a 50 dollar bill and got out of the car staring at her old house. She heard Van and Cheyenne with Elizabeth and Dakota inside crashing around looking for something as she walked up to the front door.

Reba sighed as she knocked on the door. "Van answer the door!" Cheyenne yelled. "Ok!" Van said. Van opened the door and dropped what he had in his hands.

"Hi Van." Reba said nervously. "Oh...my...God." Van said. "What is it Va..?" Cheyenne said as she saw her mother in the door way. "Hi Cheyenne." Reba said. "Hi Gamma!" Elizabeth said as she rushed to Reba's side and hugged her leg. "Hey sweetie." Reba said as she smiled down at the little girl.

"M-mom? Is that you?" Cheyenne asked. "Ahhhh!'' Van said as he pulled Reba into a hug. "Hi Van." Reba said through staggered breathing. "I'm so sappy to see you!" Van said wiping his eyes off with her hair. "Van, you're still using that word?" Reba asked still struggling to breathe and she was annoyed to because Van had wiped his eyes with her hair.

"Yes, it was a speacial occasion because you're home!" Van said hugging her tighter. "Van! Stop her face is turning blue!" Cheyenne said. Van let go and Reba let out a long sigh.

"Thanks Cheyenne." Reba said as she smoothed out here shirt and fixed it. "So mom, what are you doing back?" Cheyenne asked. "Well you heard right?" Reba asked. "About what? How you just up and left us?" Cheyenne asked. "Cheyenne, I'm sorry, but you all seem to be fine here without me." Reba said on the verge of tears.

"Well what happened Mrs. H, I mean Mrs. M." Van said with a smile. "It's gone back to Mrs. H Van, Jack was killed a week ago in a car accident." Reba said sadly. "Aww mom, I'm sorry I snapped at you, I had no idea." Cheyenne said covering her mouth.

"Mrs. H, I'm sorry." Van said hugging her again, but not so hard. "It's ok, but there is one more obstical I've got to over come." Reba said. "What would that be?" Cheyenne asked. "Brock and Barbra Jean." Reba shuddred and a smile spread across Cheyenne's face. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." Cheyenne said.

"Dad and Barbra Jean have changed while you were gone." Cheyenne reassured her. "Are you serious?" Reba asked a little unsure. "Ohh yeah, Barbra Jean finally started wearing darker colors and Mr. H, well I can't say he changed, ut still, just pretend he did k?" Van said.

Reba rolled her eyes and nodded. "OK I will, but please tell me he took that tannin' bed back!" Reba half screamed. "He did actually, it's surprising no?" Cheyenne asked. Reba's face glazed over. "You actually just used an intelligent sentence." Reba said still in shock.

"What does that big word that starts with an "E" mean?" Cheyenne asked confused. "You're still the same Cheyenne as you've always been." Reba laughed. "Ok well you ready to go see dad?" Cheyenne asked. "I think I'd better go alone if you guys don't mind." Reba replied.

"Yeah I believe you're right Mrs. H." Van said going back to his same routine of only calling Reba by her last name's first letter. "Yeah mom, go on over, I know they'd really like to see ya." Cheyenne said. "Ok I'll be back later." Reba answered opening the front door and walking out.

"Ugh how am I gonna do this? I haven't seen either of them in a year, oh gosh, what ever am I going to do?" Reba asked herself as she went up to Brock and Barbra Jean's front door. "OK here goes nothin'." Reba knocked on the door and to her surprise, Brock answered the door. "Hi." Reba muttered out of her mouth a little anxious to hear what he had to say.

"Wha..?" Was all Brock said. He could not believe that his best friend was back, and also he was also a little mad.

Hey baby, is that you?

Wow, your hair got so long

Yeah, yeah, I love it, I really do

'Norma Jean', ain't that the song

We'd sing in the car

Drivin' downtown, top down

Making the rounds

Checking out the bands on Doheny Avenue

Yeah, life throws you curves

But you learned to swerve

Me I swung and I missed

And the next thing ya know

I'm reminiscin' dreaming old dreams

Wishing old wishes

Like you would be back again

I wake up in tear drops

They fall down like rain

I put on that old song we danced to and then

I head off to my job

Guess not much has changed

Punch the clock

Head for home

Check the phone, just incase

Go to bed

Dream of you

That's what I'm doing these days

Someone told me after college

You ran off to Vegas

You married a rodeo cowboy

Why, that ain't the girl I knew

Me I've been a few places

Mostly here and there once or twice

Still sortin' out life, but I'm doing alright

Yeah, it's good to see you too

Well hey girl, you're late

And those planes, they don't wait

But if you ever come back around

To this sleepy old town

Promise me you'll stop in

To see an old friend

And until then...

I wake up in tear drops

They fall down like rain

I put on that old song we danced to and then

I head off to my job

Guess not much has changed

Punch the clock

Head for home

Check the phone, just incase

Go to bed

Dream of you

That's what I'm doing these

And baby,

I wake up in tear drops

They fall down like rain

I put on that old song we danced to and then

I head off to my job

Guess not much has changed

Punch the clock

Head for home

Check the phone, just incase

Go to bed

Dream of you

That's what I'm doing these

Well,I wake up in tear drops

They fall down like rain

I put on that old song we danced to and then

I head off to my job

Guess not much has changed

No,no,no,no,no,no

Well,I wake up in tear drops

They fall down like rain 


	3. Kyra's surprise

"Is "Wha" all you're gonna say?" Reba smirked at the goofy expression on his face. "Uh... I just can't believe you're at my door step, after a year of being gone." Brock answered. "Well, I just thought everyone needed to see me again, as much as everyone missed me." Reba said rolling her eyes. "Well, we couldn't have mised you, you're in every magazine you see now a days." He answered quickly.

"Yeah I know, but people like me, I guess." Reba said after a pause. "Yeah, I guess they do, so without the fame and all, what's new?" Brock asked. "Well first off, my I come in the door?" Reba said sarcastically. "Oh! Sorry, yeah come on in." Brock said moving out of the way. Reba looked at the familiar house and couldn't believe nothing had changed.

"So where's Barbra Jean?" Reba asked as Brock shut the door. "Hang on I'll get her." Brock said headed upstairs. "You can sit down if you want." Brock said motioning toward the couch. "K thanks." Reba replied as she flopped down on the couch.

"Barbra Jean? Where are you?" Brock asked knocking on the bedroom door. "Yeah, what is it?" Barbra Jean asked. "Their's someone downstairs you might wanna see." Brock replied.

Reba was staring off into space then suddenly her cell phone started ringing. "Hello?" Reba asked picking it up. "You're next." Someone said and then the reciever went dead. Reba didn't know what to do or think.

"Who is it?" Barbra Jean asked following Brock. When Brock moved and Barbra Jean saw a mess of rorange hair, she knew exactly who it was. All Reba heard was feet running, or flying downstairs and that was it because next thing she knew she was on the floor with Barbra Jean's arms around her.

"Nice to see you to." Reba gasped trying to catch her breath. "Barbra Jean honey, you need to get off her majesty, she may sue you." Brock said trying to get Barbra Jean off Reba. "Sorry." Barbra Jean said as she got up. Reba gave her the thimbs up sign and got up off the floor, but immediatly fell down again.

"Reba...?" Brock and Barbra Jean said rushing to her side. "You ok?" Brock asked taking one arm and BJ taking the other and pulling her to her feet. Reba tripped once again and Brock caught her and when Reba finally looked up, his face was only a few inches from hers.  
"Ahem, sorry." Reba said clearing her throat and standing back up. "Well Reba, are you ok?" Barbra Jean asked. "Y-yeah, just a little si... si." Reba said as a wave of nausea swept over her and she ran into the bathroom and emptied what little was in her stomache.

"Reba do you need to go to the doctor?" Brock asked. "Yeah, but I'll go alone, I still haven't forgotten how to drive." Reba laughed at her own joke as she pulled out her cell and called the doctor as she walked out the door, leaving two awestruck blondes at how much Reba had changed.

Reba was siting in a cab a few hours later and she was upset and tired. There was a concert in two days and she had some news her fans needed to hear, but she wasn't exactly sure how to tell them.

When Reba arrived back to the hotel she was staying, she immediatly called her manager. "Yes I'm sure. No it's not a mistake. Ugh, just do me a favor, get some tickets for my family, I know they'd like to know to." Reba said as she clicked her phone shut and laid down on the bed and shut her eyes.

There was a knock at the door and Reba groaned. "It's open!" Reba said without moving. "Mom?" Kyra asked. Reba shot up quickly and as fast as she did, she quickly regretted it because it made her dizzy. "Whoa, looks like the world is faster then usual." Reba said rubbing her head.

Kyra giggled, her mom hadn't changed much and they began to chat until Kyra told her mom something she couldn't believe.

"You're really getting married!" Reba shouted. "Yeah, see." Kyra said showing her a diamond ring. "I can't believe it, what's his name?" Reba asked. "Jackson, he's from California and his sister is famous." Kyra replied. "I'm proud of you babygirl, you found someone who loves you, and you love him back." Reba said hugging her.

"Mom, are we coming to your concert the day after tommorrow?" Kyra asked. "Yeah, but I think you might wanna know my news first." Reba said.

Surprise for everyone, I've decided to keep writing, until next time

Ashton 


	4. Everybody's fool

Brock was sitting at the computer when the phone began ringing. "I got it!" Barbra Jean yelled grabbing it before Brock could even get up. "Hello?" Barbra Jean said into the reciever. "BJ? Is Brock there?" It was Reba's familiar voice over the phone. "Uh huh, he's somewhere. Hang on I'l get him. BROCK!!!!!!!!!!" BJ yelled and she never realized that Brock was at the kitchen table and he fell off the chair at the noise. 

"Yes Honey?" Brock asked rubbing his head. "Reba's on the phone for you." BJ said holding the reciever out. Brock took it from her and answered "You rang?" Brock asked in a spooky voice. "Ha ha ha, not funny." Reba chuckled, then changing her voice back to normal. "Ok sorry, what is it?" He asked. "I got backstage tickets for all of yall tommorrow and you'll never guess what Kyra just told me!" Reba said getting excited.

"What did she tell you?" Brock said rubbing his head again and checking to see if any blood was on his hand. "She's gettin' married!" Reba screamed. "What?!" Brock yelled. "She's marrying somebody from California." Reba replied. "But she's only 19!" Brock retaliated. "Yeah, but we were 19 when we got married to you know." Reba answered back.

"You have a very good point, so anyways, what time is the concert?" Brock asked. "7 PM sharp, you'd better be there at 5, because, you'll never find a space to park a minute later." Reba laughed amaused at her own joke. "Whatever, but Reba, I..." Brock started to say but stopped. "You what?" Reba asked. "Nothing, it's just nothing." Brock said. "Ok, well I'll see you tommorrow." Reba said and hung up.

Brock heard the dial tone and thought about how much he'd missed Reba, but couldn't tell her how he felt, because like he said, he was a guy and they didn't know what they were feeling. Brock shook the thought out of his head and sat back down at the computer to finish what he had started.

Reba popped her knuckles as she tugged at her shiny red shirt she was wearing and black jeans to match. There were knocks at the door and finally Reba swung the door open and moved out of the way because once again, Barbra Jean had tried to pumble her, but this time, no sucess.

"Good to see you." Reba said looking down at the bleach blonde who was face dowb on the floor. "Ow." Barbra Jean mumbled getting up. "Wow! This is so cool!" Jake exclaimed looking at the massive dressing room. "Yeah mom, no idea that you could pull this off." Cheyenne said looking at the beautiful clothes and jewlery.

"Be careful, and do you guys mind if Brock and I talk alone for a second?" Reba asked ringing her hands. "Yeah, sure, whatever." Everyone mumbled as they walked out and Reba shut the door. "Ok Brock, what were you going to tell me earlier? And don't say "I wasn't," or "Nothing important". Reba said being her old self again. "I... can't tell you." Brock said turning away.

"Brock, you'd better tell me now, or before God, I swear you'll never see me again." Reba angrily said. Brock said nothing. Reba gave him a shove and started to walk out but was stopped. "Wait!" Brock yelled grabbing her hand. "What?" Reba asked sternly, still not looking at him.

"I love you." Brock said. Reba shut her eyes and tears started streaming down her face. "You're just a fool for loving me." Reba said as she dropped his hand and ran away, like she'd done a year ago.

Reba had run into the bathroom and slunk down against the door. Her black eyeliner and mascara was running down her face and she wiped it away and stood up, facing her reflection in the mirror. "I can't stand you sometimes!" Reba yelled at herself and slammed her fist into the mirror, smashing it and she had cut herself.

Reba stared down at it, then she quickly wrapped her hand up in her shirt. "Mrs. Morgan?" She heard at the door. "Just a minute." Reba said through tears. The person came through the door, and it was someone Reba had never seen before, a girl who looked 15-ish with brown hair and sparkling eyes.

"What is it sweetie?" Reba asked. "I just wanted to wish you luck out there, my brother said you're the best thing since Loretta Lynn." The girl said with a smile. Reba smiled wishing it were true, but in her heart she knew it was a lie. "You look like you need a hug." She said hugging Reba.

"Yeah, I needed it." Reba said hugging her back. "Miles! Leave Mrs. Morgan alone, we need to get back to our seats." Somebody said. "OK dad, bye Mrs. Morgan." The girl said letting her go and rushing out the door.

"Who was that?" Reba asked herself as she walked out the door. "Houston, Texas? Are you ready for the country queen?!" Someone with a PA said. The crowd grew loud as Reba walked up to the door that lead to the stage. "Well give it up for Reba!" The man said and Reba walked onstage and waved at everyone.

Reba took the mic off the stand and began her news. "As all of you know, my husband died last week due to being killed in a car crash." Reba started. It grew quiet as people began crying. Reba was crying on the inside, but she continued on anyway. "I just found out that I am carrying the last bit of him I have, I'm pregnant with a little girl." Reba smiled.

The crowd grew loud and there were 6 people in the audience who's mouths were hanging open.

* * *

_**perfect by nature**_

_**icons of self indulgence**_

_**just what we all need**_

_**more lies about a world that**_

_**never was and never will be**_

_**have you no shame don't you see me**_

_**you know you've got everybody fooled**_

_**look here she comes now**_

_**bow down and stare in wonder**_

_**oh how we love you**_

_**no flaws when you're pretending**_

_**but now i know she**_

_**never was and never will be**_

_**you don't know how you've betrayed me**_

_**and somehow you've got everybody fooled**_

_**without the mask where will you hide**_

_**can't find yourself lost in your lie**_

_**i know the truth now**_

_**i know who you are**_

_**and i don't love you anymore**_

_**it never was and never will be**_

_**you don't know how you've betrayed me**_

_**and somehow you've got everybody fooled**_

_**it never was and never will be**_

_**you're not real and you can't save me**_

_**somehow now you're everybody's fool

* * *

Have a Merry Christmas,**_

Love

Ashton


	5. Bring Me To Life

The next thing anyone knew. There were shots ringing out through the now in panic arena. Reba had rushed offstage just as a bullet had whizzed by her foot, almost hitting her. "Get her out of here!" Somebody yelled into a walkie talkie. "Mrs. Hart, we need to go." Somebody said grabbing her arm and pulling her out the door. 

It felt good to be called Mrs. Hart again, but in the same substance, it felt downright wrong. "Wait! What about my family?" Reba asked sliding to a stop. "They'll be fine, right now we gotta get you out of here." The person said again pushing Reba in front of him and pushing her out the door.

"There she is!" Another person yelled in a car and it sped toward Reba and her bodyguard. "Go!" He yelled pushing her down. Then Reba got back up and began running into the darkness.

Reba tripped as she heard gunshots again, but she picked herself back up and kept running. "There she is!" She heard yelled and gunshots wrang out and Reba fell to the ground. "We got 'er!" One of them yelled and the car sped off. Reba's eyes shot open as she got back up and she walked quietly back to where her bodyguard was. He was lying face down on the ground and he was all ready dead when Reba got there.

A few hours later Reba was sitting in Cheyenne and Van's car as they drove back to their house. "Mom, are you ok?" Cheyenne asked turning around and looking at her. Reba nodded and continued staring out the window. "I wish I knew who it was that saved my life." Reba whispered when they arrived in the driveway.

"I don't know, but whoever it was, was a wonderful person." Van replied stopping the car and getting out. "Gamma? Are you ok?" Elizabeth asked. "Yeah babygirl, I'm ok" Reba said helping Elizabeth out of the car.

Reba walked in after Van and Cheyenne and they all saw Barbra Jean sitting on the couch in tears. "What happened Barbra Jean?" Cheyenne asked. "He's gone!" Barbra Jean starianed to say. "Who's gone?" Van asked. "Brock, after Reba said what she did, he left, just up and left, never comin' back." Barbra Jean said.

Reba's face became very pale and she felt sick. Reba clutched onto the railing of the stairs to keep from falling. "Mrs. H?" Van asked when he saw her. Reba's breath came in short painful gasps and she finally let go of the railing and crashed to the floor.

"Oh shit!" van yelled picking her up. "Cheyenne call 911!" Van yelled. Cheyenne dialed in the numbers and she tried not to cry, but tears came anyway. Barbra Jean took the phone and told them the address and to hurry. The ambulance's sirens could be heard from where they were.

"Come on Mrs. H, don't die." Van said, tears forming around his eyes. Cheyenne neeled down where they were and started praying. Barbra Jean took Elizabeth in her arms and held her close so she couldn't see Reba in the state she was. Reba's hands began turning cold and her lips were beginning to turn blue, signaling that the ambulance better get there quick.

* * *

**how can you see into my eyes like open doors**

**leading you down into my core**

**where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold**

**until you find it there and lead it back home**

**(Wake me up)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(I can't wake up)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(Save me)**

**call my name and save me from the dark**

**(Wake me up)**

**bid my blood to run**

**(I can't wake up)**

**before I come undone**

**(Save me)**

**save me from the nothing I've become**

**now that I know what I'm without**

**you can't just leave me**

**breathe into me and make me real**

**bring me to life**

**(Wake me up)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(I can't wake up)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(Save me)**

**call my name and save me from the dark**

**(Wake me up)**

**bid my blood to run**

**(I cant wake up)**

**before I come undone**

**(Save me)**

**save me from the nothing Ive become**

**Bring me to life**

**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**

**Bring me to life**

**frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead**

**all this time I can't believe I couldn't see**

**kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**

**Ive been sleeping a thousand years it seems**

**got to open my eyes to everything**

**without a thought without a voice without a soul**

**don't let me die here**

**there must be something more**

**bring me to life**

**(Wake me up)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(I cant wake up)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(Save me)**

**call my name and save me from the dark**

**(Wake me up)**

**bid my blood to run**

**(I cant wake up)**

**before I come undone**

**(Save me)**

**save me from the nothing Ive become**

**(Bring me to life)**

**Ive been living a lie, theres nothing inside**

**(Bring me to life)**


	6. Jenna Anne Hart

The world came back in a blurr to Reba. "She's awake." She heard someone say. "Oh thank God." Someone else said. "What's going on?" Reba asked. "Mrs, H, you collapsed and you've been passed out for two days." Van explained. "Is Cheyenne here?" Reba asked. "She went home, but the doctor needs to tell you something." Van said.

"Mr. Montgomery, do you mind if I talk to Mrs. Morgan, alone?" The Doctor asked walking in the door as if on cue. "Sure Doc." Van said walking past the doctor. "Is my baby ok?" Was the first thing that came out of her mouth. "Yes, she is doing fine, but you need to slow down, or you could kill yourself." The Doctor said looking through her chart on a clipboard.

"Ok I-I will." Reba stuttered. "But when can I leave, I have things I have just have to finish." Reba said sternly. "I'm sorry, but you can't go back to Nashville or wherever you live, you're gonna have to stay in Houston." The Doctor said. "But you can leave anytime." He finished before walking out.

"Great!" Reba yelled hopping up off the hospital bed and going into the bathroom and throwing up. "When you come out, I'm gonna throw up on you." Reba chuckled to herself as she wiped her mouth off.

"Mrs. H, you ready to go?" Van asked. "Yeah, but where's Brock?" Reba asked. "We don't know remeber? He just up and left." Van explained jogging her memory. "Oh right, I must've forgot." Reba said. "IT's ok." Van replied helping her grab her things.

Reba sat on the window cill of her old room and stared off into space. "Why aren't you here Jack? When I need you more then ever, you've got to be dead." Reba said crying. "Jack, you'll hate me for this I know, but please help me find Brock, I know I hate him at times, but he is my friend." Reba prayed silently.

"Cheyenne we have got to find Brock." Reba said. "I know mom, but I don't know where he is." Cheyenne said grabbing a cup out of the cabinant. "Well there is one person I can ask." Reba thought. That one person who would know where Brock was would be his sister, Jenna.

Reba pulled up to a huge house and stared at it. "She is a writer, I think." Reba said trying to remember. Reba got out of her car and looked down at her stomache. She saw a lump and that meant the baby was growing, which was a good sign. Reba took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Hang I'm coming." She heard Jenna say. "When she opened the door, Reba could see the resemblance between brother and sister, she had blue eyes and tan skin, but her hair was brown.

"Jenna Anne Hart?" Reba asked. "Reba Nell Hart?" Jenna retorted crossing her arms. "It's good to see you!" Reba said hugging her. "Good to see you to." Jenna said hugging her back.

"So, you're trying to find Brock huh?" Jenna said a few minutes later after her and Reba had gone inside and Reba had told her the story. "Yeah, I really need to tell him something, and it's rather important." Reba said putting her hands in her jacket pockets.

"Well I know where he is, but he told me not to tell anyone where he is, "Jenna started, but when she saw the hurt on Reba's face she gave in. "but I'll make an acception seeing as it's so important." Jenna finished. Reba's face perked up. Jenna laughed at how silly Reba was smiling at her.

"OK, he's in Austin, he told me he was afraid to tell face you ever again." Jenna finished. "Thanks Jenna!" Reba shouted hugging her once again. "Ok enough with the hugging all ready, now go get Brock, I feel you have something you wana tell him also." Jenna said.

"You're right, I hate to run, but I've gotta find him!" Reba shouted as she rushed out the door. "She's crazy." Jenna said as she shut the door and continued on with her writing.

OK if you're wondering Jenna Anne is a real person, but her name isn't hart, it's something else I can't pronounce. So till next time!

Ashton 


	7. Kaylin

Reba passed the "Welcome to Austin" sign as her car went by. "Now all I have to do now is find you and tell you something." Reba said to herself as she stopped the car outside the post office. "Hmm maybe I can find you here." Reba said to herself as she got out of the car and walked inside. 

She didn't dare take off her sunglasses because people may recognize who she was. Reba walked up to the desk and rang the bell. "Yes ma'am?" The postman asked. "Is there a Brock Hart that lives here?" Reba asked. "Yes ma'am you will find him at the hotel down the at the end of Main Street." He replied.

"OK thanks." Reba said as she headed out the door. "You're very much welcome Mrs. Morgan." The postman said as Reba walked out the door. Reba decided to leave her car where it was and walk, she needed some fresh air.

"OK what are you going to say?" Reba asked herself as she walked down the sidewalk. "Oh this sounds good 'I'm sorry, but sadly I could never love you back because I have a baby'?" Reba said shaking her head. "No way, that's just to mean." Reba continued. "I'm just going to have to tell him straight up, that I don't love him." Reba finished, then she felt the baby kick.

"Ugh, I knew that was coming." Reba said shaking her head. "Yeah, but it is the truth you know." Reba said to herself. (A/N: BTW! Set maybe three months after she returned to Houston, she was one month pregnant all ready when it started, anyways...)

Reba found the hotel and went straight to the desk clerk, as soon as she found the door. (LOL I tried to find the door once, it took thirty minutes!) Reba asked the man where Brock was and he said "Room 183."

"How ironic." Reba thought to herself as she walked out the door and she found the flight of stairs that led to the room she was looking for.

Reba knocked on the door and she heard a faint "Just a minute." Then as soon as Brock had opened the door, he was on the floor, after being punched in the stomache by Reba.

"You fucking asshole!" She yelled at him. "What?!" Brock gasped as he tried to regain his breath. "You just went off and left everyone like that! You're so damn selfish!" Reba screamed looking down at him.

"Calm down!" Brock yelled back. "No! I am not gonna calm down!" Reba yelled with tears briming her eyes. Brock took his chance and quickly got up off the ground.

"Tell me what's wrong." He said quietly. "I just did dummy! You walked out on Barbra Jean, Cheyenne, Van, Henry, and me to!" Reba cried as the tears started coming down her face.

"I'm sorry, but when you said 'I'm pregnant', I got upset." Brock replied. "Still, you walked out on your family." Reba said. "Kind of like you did?" Brock shot back.

Reba's face glazed over, and new tears started to form in her blue eyes. "Like me? What about you? You did it, and I had had enough of your crap." Reba said silently. "Yeah, but when I left, everyone still saw me, but when you left, no one knew where you'd gone." Brock said angrily.

"Shut up! Shut up! You son of a bitch!" Reba yelled covering her ears and tears streaming down her face. "Reba don't lie! You know what you did was wrong, it was just as bad or worse then what I did!" Brock continued to yell. "You'd better stop yelling at me or.. or... or" Reba stuttered crying still.

"Or you'll what? Leave again?" Brock asked still interigating her. "Brock, I came out here to tell you something important, and you are being so damn judgemental." Reba said calming down just a bit. "Well tell me now, because knowing you, you'll just leave again." Brock said turning away.

"I love you." Reba whispered so lowly that it was barely hearable, but Brock heard it. Those words that had come out of her mouth were sincere to him, he loved her to, but he wasn't gonna admit it now, she had yelled at him, but he had also yelled right back, so neither of them were right.

"I-I'm sorry." Brock said quietly. "Yeah, me to." Reba replied. "I didn't mean to yell, I was just mad." Brock said facing her again. "Brock, I was mad to, but you're my best friend and I love you more then a friend, but I need to know what you think." Reba said.

"I...I don't know." Brock replied. "Ok." Reba nodded and started to leave, but Brock grabbed her hand. "I can't say I love you, I still love Barbra Jean." Brock said back. "I know your answer now, let me go." Reba said trying to pull away. "But I love you more then a friend to." Brock said pulling her close.

Reba smiled as she saw Brock start laughing because he felt the baby kick. "Hmm I don't think she likes you all that much." Reba teased. "Have you decided what you're going to name her?" Brock asked. "Kaylin." Reba replied. "I like that." Brock replied. "Come on cowboy, we're goin' back home." Reba said tugging away and starting to pull him out the door.

"Ok ok, I'll go, but I have to get my stuff." Brock laughed. "Ok, I'll meet you outside." Reba smiled, she was happy her friend was coming home.

* * *

**Ok sorry, there is a little strong launguage in it, but hey they were fighting, and you tend to say bad things. 'Till next time!**

**Ashton**


	8. God blessed the broken road

Reba saw Brock's truck behind her in the review miror and she smiled when she saw he was right behind her. Reba blinked and felt a dizzy spell coming on and she pulled over and stopped. Brock's truck went right past. Her cell phone rang and on the screen it said 'Brock'. Reba answeredf it and immediatly she heard "Are you all right?" "I'm fine, just a tad dizzy, but I'll be ok, go on, don't stop." Reba said as if scared. 

"OK I won't stop, but there's a redlight and a rather scary looking car behind me." Brock said. Reba's brain went into overdrive. "Pull over fast!" Reba screamed. "Why?" Brock asked getting confused. "Just do it and wait on me." Reba said starting the car back up.

"Ok ok." Brock said pulling over and the scary car went right on past, and the driver did not look pleased. Reba stopped behind Brock's car, and he was leaning up agaibst the car staring off into space. Reba smiled evily and blarred the horn.

The noise scared Brock so much that he tried to take up a step back, instead he tripped over his own feet. (LOL I've done this before, so yeah, it happens!) Reba rested her head on the steering wheel and started laughing rather hard.

Brock got up and saw her laughing and decided he'd scare her, but only a little less then what she did. Brock crouched down and when Reba edged up and didn't see him, she looked around and he jumped up from in front of the car.

Reba let out a shrill scream and pretended to faint. "See, just because we're older doesn't mean, I won't stop playing pranks on you, when you do them on..me." Brock realized how stupid that sounded and shook his head. Reba opened one eye and then the other as she unbuckled her seatbelt and got out.

"Remember how that that little tradition started?" Reba asked leaning up against the car next to him. "UH huh, kinda stupid really." Brock replied thinking back.

* * *

**(Yes I like going back in time, be quiet! lol j.k.)**

**"Ok Brock, all you have to do, is hide her car." Terry said. "I don't know man, that is a little mean." Brock said. "What are you? A sissy Mary? She's not exactly the most popularist girl in school, and you do wanna be accepted don't you?" Terry asked.**

**"I do want to be accepted, but I just hate to do this to her, she is helping me pass you know." Brock admitted. "Just do it, and she'll never know it was you." Terry said headed toward Reba's car.**

**Brock and Terry pushed the car behind the building and they hid behind the bushes until they saw the redhead come outside. Reba had a rather worried look on her face as she franticaly looked for her car, and then she heard snickering from behind the bushes and then she was going to prove what a good actress she was.**

**"Oh no! My, my heart!" She yelled clutching her chest. And then she dropped to the ground, unmoving. "Terry?" Brock asked nervously. Terry ran away from the scene, to afraid to look back.**

**Brock groaned and walked over to where the teenage girl was. "Reba?" He asked nuding her with his shoe. When she didn't reply, he got down on his knees and picked her up in his arms.**

**Reba liked this feeling, but she was about to cause a lot of trouble. "Reba?" Brock asked getting near the point of tears. "RAWR!" Reba screamed. Brock fell and Reba fell on top of him, but Brock barely noticed because of how light she was.**

**Reba looked at him, and he looked back at her before she got up off the ground and dusted her cothes off. "You really are something horrible Brock Hart." Reba said. "Sorry, but if you're wondering where your car is, it's behind the building." Brock said pointing and then kicking a stone.**

**"You kno what, you're not such a bad guy after all." Reba smiled. Brock smiled back and turned to walk away, but Reba took his hand in her own. "Thanks for telling me where it was, I really needed to know." She said smiling at him.**

**Brock returned the smile and continued on his way as he sat in his truck, he thought how beautiful she really was, to the rest she may have been some sort of geek, but to him, she was a princess. (Ugh cruel Irony right?)**

* * *

Brock shook his head and realized Reba had put her head on his shoulder and sounded as if she was asleep. Brock rolled his eyes and started to move, but he saw how cute she looked. Brock stomped his foot and Rba's eyes shot open.

"sorry, I'm just tired." Reba said. "It's ok." Brock replied. "Well we oughta start heading back home." Brock said moving towards the car. "Yeah, they're probably worried about us by now." Reba laughed. "Yeah, let's go." Brock said.

_

* * *

Every long lost dream_

_Lead me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart_

_They were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way_

_Into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you._

* * *

OMG looks as if they may turn into a Reba/Brock story after all!

Ashton


	9. I don't want to be like Jolene

Van was pacing on the front porch when the two cars pulled up into the driveway. "You found him!" Van yelled as each person got out of their own car. "Yeah, I found him, with a little help though." Reba said hugging Brock and staying close by him. 

While Van and Brock continued talking, Reba caught a glimpse of a blonde, who looked rather sad. "I'll be right back." Reba said turning Brock lose and falling Barbra Jean. "Wait!" Reba said catching up to her.

"What do you want?" Barbra Jean snapped. "Whoa, I brought your husband back, you should be grateful." Reba shot back. "I've seen the way you two were acting just now, I see through your charade." Barbra Jean replied.

"What? You think? Ohh nooo, hold on there, you got it all wrong." Reba said shaking her head at the thought, but deep down she knew that Barbra Jean, for once, was totally and completely right.

"Reba, you may need a wake up call, but have you seen how beautiful you are?" Barbra Jean asked. "You're beautiful to." Reba spit out, wishing she had something to wipe her mouth with. "Reba, seriously, if Brock could choose again, I know he'd choose you." Barbra Jean said sadly.

"Look I.." Reba started. "Please don't take him from me, even though I know you can." Barbra Jean said as she turned and walked away. Reba knew that feeling rather well. She felt like the character Jolene in Dolly Parton's song 'Jolene' and there was no way on this Earth that she was going to let Barbra Jean end up like the character, begging to not steal her man away.

"Hey Reba." She heard Brock say as he came up behind her. When he put his hand on her shoulder, she jerked away and turned in the opposite direction and walked back to her house.

Reba slammed the back door shut and slumped down against it. "Ugh, could this day get any worse?" Reba asked herself. Suddenly there was a knock at the front door. "If it's Brock go away!" Reba yelled. "It's me again Margaret." Jenna's voice said from outside.

"Come on in." Reba said not getting up. "Hey Reba I just wan... Reba? Reeeeba?" Jenna asked looking around the house for her. "In here." Reba said blankly. "Oh sorry, didn't see you there, hey you ok?" Jenna asked looking at the redhead dumbfounded.

Reba saw the look on her face and nodded "Oh yeah, you're most definitely Brock's sister." She said getting up off the floor. "Why does everyone keep reminding me of that." The brunette said staring off into space with a blank look on her face.

Reba rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers in front of her face. Jenna jumped, and then realized she'd done what she hated doing. "I apologize, now tell me why you was sitting on the floor all sad." She said making a sad face.

"You've been hanging around Barbra Jean haven't you?" Reba asked sitting down at the kitchen table and motioning for her to sit down and Jenna did. "Well, you know Barbra Jean loves Brock, right?" Reba asked.

"I sympathize for her, but yes I do." Jenna nodded. Reba gave her a smile and did everything she could to keep herself from laughing.

"Well anyway, Barbra Jean confided in me, to not take Brock away from her." Reba said, and Jenna just nodded.

"Well don't take him from her then." Jenna replied.

"Well, I do admit deep down, like past everything, I do still love him, ugh what am I gonna do?" Reba said in a giving up tone.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you, but if I were you Reba, I'd come up with a solution and come up with one fast." Jenna said getting up.

"Why can't you tell me what to do?" Reba asked.

"That's simple, never get married." Jenna said laughing. Reba shot her a nasty look and couldn't help but laugh to, because Jenna was right.

"Ok well I'd better head back to the house, it's a rather long drive." Jenna said a few hours later after her and Reba had gone into Houston and done a few things.

"I wish you can stay, but you're a writer, you have that flare again don't you?" Reba asked.

"Yeah, but sadly, the flares come at one in the morning, so might as well go now before I lose the idea." Jenna said walking towards the door.

"Thanks Jenna, you were a big help." Reba said.

"You're welcome and see ya later." She said as she walked out the door. "Hmm now I have one last decision to make." Reba said to herself as she sat back down on the couch.

* * *

Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene

I'm begging of you, please don't take my man

Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene

Please don't take him just because you can

Your beauty is beyond compare

With flaming locks of auburn hair

With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green

Your smile is like a breath of spring

Your voice is soft like summer rain

And I cannot compete with you, Jolene

He talks about you in his sleep

And there's nothing I can do to keep

From crying when he calls your name,

Jolene But I can easily understand

How you could easily take my man

But you don't know what he means to me, Jolene

Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene

I'm begging of you, please don't take my man

Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene

Please don't take him just because you can

You could have your choice of men

But I could never love again

He's the only one for me, Jolene

I had to have this talk with you

My happiness depends on you

And whatever you decide to do, Jolene

Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene

I'm begging of you, please don't take my man

Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene

Please don't take him just because you can

Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene

I'm begging of you, please don't take my man

Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene

Please don't take him even though you can Jolene, Jolene

* * *

Ok just a few chapters left, so what do you hope Reba's decision will be? 

She goes back to Brock

She doesn't take Brock from Barbra Jean

Author's will

Don't care

Ok it's up to you guys, tell me what you want. The last chapters will be all about you! And Jenna I kept up my end of the deal I promised I wouldn't make you a Brock-ish person. LOL. Btw yes Jenna is a real person, she's the lovely one who called me an evil little girl.

R and R!

Ashton


	10. A different perspective

Lovely Lace, this chapter is for you. (points as if onstage in front of thousands of people.) 

Reba was thinking really hard about her decision, she was thinking so hard she didn't even hear the knock at the door, or even the yelling from outside.

"Reba! Are you in there?" Brock yelled as he pounded harder on the door. Her not answering made him nervous, she had never not answered the door.

Brock then opened the door and Reba had slipped into a deep sleep from thinking to hard.

"Reba?" He called again. "Reba!" He said getting louder. He went over to where she was and he started to move a strand of hair from her face, when his hand was grabbed by Reba's.

"Do not touch the hair." She said as she pushed his hand away from her.

"What has gotten into you? You and I were best friends, now you hate me, what's that all about?" Brock asked confused.

"I just can't let you hurt Barbra Jean." Reba said sadly. Brock sat down on the coffee table and took her hands into his own.

"Look, I love you, but I need to know if you love me back." Brock said softly.

Reba let tears slip down her face and Brock wiped them away. "But I don't want to hurt Barbra Jean." Reba cried.

Brock sighed, he couldn't stand her crying, it was to pitiful. "Look, I know you don't want to hurt Barbra Jean, but you just need to know that I love you and that's all the matters."

"But Brock..." Reba started to say. Brock cupped her face in his hands and kissed her on the mouth.

Reba pulled away fast and left as quickly as she could out of the room. She loved Brock dearly, almost more then life itself, but she wasn't going to let Jack down. She had swore never to love again after him. Why did life have to completely suck at times? It just wasn't fair.

Reba stood in the hallway and thought about her choices, hurt her friend, or love her other friend back.

"OK." Reba said as she returned to the living room, and Brock was about to walk out the door.

"Brock!" Reba said.

Brock turned around and Reba knew he must've been crying, his face wasn't as tan as usual, but red.

Reba motioned for him to come where she was, he rolled his eyes and walked over to her.

"What? You going to hurt me again?" He asked angrily.

Reba wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered "No, but I am going to do this." Reba kissed him and he gladly returned it.

The two were so lost in each others arms that they didn't notice the back door open and slam shut as Barbra Jean raced out of the house, crying.

* * *

Ok yes I know this was short, but I really am busy with the upcoming writing test, sorry!

Till next chapter!

Yours truly,

Ashton


	11. Keep Holdin' On

"She said she wouldn't." Was all barbra Jean said as she beat her fist against the wall. She was supposed to be my friend, and she's stolen my husband." BJ kept repeating those words to herself and then Brock unexpectedly walked in the front door. 

"Well if it isn't the cheater." Barbra Jean said.

"What are you talking about?" Brock asked sitting on the couch.

"You think I'm blind or something? I saw you kissing Reba!" Barbra Jean yelled.

"What?! I did no such thing." Brock lied.

"Brock, I may be a blond, but I am not blind, well if she's what you want, then you can have her that bitch." BJ said as she spun around on her heel, but she didn't get to far because Brock slammed her against the wall and kept her pinned there.

"Look, you do not talk about Reba that way! She has gone through enough these past few months and you calling her that doesn't help!" Brock yelled.

Brock looked right into BJ's eyes and tears started falling down her face.

"Get out! NOW!" BJ yelled struggling free.

"I'm gone." Brock said grabbing his jacket and walking out the door.

"Well he was my first husband, now he'll be my first divorce." Barbra Jean said coldly as she walked into the kitchen and found the phonebook, she needed a good lawyer because she was going to sue him for assault, but decided against it when she thought about how those two belonged together.

"I think I'll just leave them be." Barbra Jean said sadly, but she still was going to divorce Brock, it wasn't fair for her or them.

Reba looked outside and couldn't believe it had gotten dark so quickly. Then the back door opened and slammed shut.

Reba then heard the words that cut through her like a knife.

"This is all your fault you know!" Brock yelled.

"My fault? I didn't do anything!" Reba shot back getting to her feet.

"You made BJ mad at me and now she's kicked me out of the house! Why do you cause so much trouble? You're like a walking curse!" Brock yelled.

"Don't you start yellin' at me! If it's anyone's fault, it's your own!" Reba scaremed about to cry.

"Oh shut it! Barbra Jean saw us kissin' and it was you who kissed me remember!?" Brock asked getting angrier by the passing second.

"Brock! Stop it! Just stop!" Reba yelled covering her ears with her hands and crying.

Brock immediatly knew he was wrong. He saw the hurt in her dark green eyes, and he mentally kicked himself for treating her this way.

"I-I'm sorry." Brock said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Brock, you're not the same little blond boy that would chase after me anymore, and I hate it!" Reba said throwing her arms around him and hugging him.

Brock hugged her tightly and tried to calm her. "I'm sorry, I-I just got mad and had to take it out on the nearest possible person, I really am sorry." Brock said looking into her eyes.

"I forgive you." Reba said pulling him closer and finally their lips met.

With Brock by her side she was going to be ok and she knew it.

_**

* * *

with you by my side I will fight and defend**_

_**I'll fight and defend**_

_**yeah yeah**_

_**Keep holding on**_

_**cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

_**just stay strong**_

_**cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**_

_**there's nothing you can say, nothing you can do**_

_**there's no other way when it comes to the truth**_

_**so keep holding on**_

_**cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

* * *

**_

All right yall, last chapter before the epilouge here we go!


	12. Every Day

* * *

Reba looked at her daughter with tear filled eyes. The last reminder she had of Jack was now growing up right before her eyes, she was now 7 and a little diva. 

"Yep Reba, just like you." Brock smirked watching the little brunette dance around to her favorite song on her Ipod.

"Zip it Hart, or you'll be stuck with her all day until the concert." Reba snapped.

"Gosh Reba, I was just goofin'." Brock said.

"Kaylin! Come here, daddy wants to take you out today!" Reba called.

Brock slapped his hand around her mouth and whispered "You wouldn't."

Reba licked his hand and he quickly pulled it away in disgust.

"Oh yes, I would." Reba smiled kissing him on the lips.

"Ew!" Kaylin said.

Reba and Brock just laughed at the little girl. She was like Reba, in her ways, but she was also like Jack, caring and kind. It was sad she would never know who he was, but they just let her believe Brock was her dad.

"Daddy, seeing as we're in Houston, can we go see sissy and brother?" She asked holding out her arms and Brock picked her up.

"Sure we can, but Reba, what about you?" Brock asked turning his attention back to Reba.

"I have a concert to get ready for, you know that, but tell them I said I loved em' and tell Kyra and Jackson that they're dead seeing as they called their daughter after me." Reba laughed.

Kyra and Jackson got married a few weeks after little Kaylin was born, and had a little girl named Reba Nell Stewart, she never forgave them.

Reba heard someone call her name on the loudspeaker and she gave Kaylin a kiss on the cheek and Brock one on the mouth.

"You two better get, or I'll send in Mongo after you!" Reba smiled turning on her heel and walking away.

"Yeah, we'd better scram, let's race." Brock said putting Kaylin on the ground.

"Please, I can kick your butt walkin'." Kaylin said with sarcasm.

"Fine, you're like your mother, no fun." Brock said.

"Oh boo hoo." Kaylin said as she began to walk out the door.

"I pray the day never comes when she finds out I'm not her dad." Brock groaned.

"Dad! Let's go!" Kaylin shouted from outside.

At Cheyenne and Van's house, Kyra and little 5 year old Reba were playing some sort of game with cards and Van was outside with little 10 year old Dakota, who was very good at it, just like his dad.

Jenna was also there, not paying a bit of attention, she was on her computer typing, and she never even saw Brock or Kaylin come in the door. Kaylin saw this right away and snuck into the kitchen without being heard and screamed at the top of her little lungs "HEY AUNT JENNA!"

Jenna screamed and fell out of her chair, sending the whole room into laughter, except for her, she was mad. "I'm so gonna kill you!" She yelled jumping to her feet and chasing after the little girl.

"Wha, I'm over here, whatcha gonna do?" She asked jumping from one spot to another and when Jenna pounced at Kaylin, she stepped over and Jenna hit the ground with a thud.

Kaylin started to laugh and Jenna grabbed a white hanky and waved it in the air and said tiredly "You win."

"Yeah, I always do." Kaylin replied walking away sassily.

"You're just like mom." Cheyenne said laughing.

"Yeah, a little too much." Kyra said.

"Speaking of mom, where is she?" Cheyenne asked.

"Still at the arena, you know the life of a singer ain't easy." Brock replied.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Kyra said turning her attention back to her daughter.

Kaylin and little Reba were playing a few hours later, whilst everyone else was getting ready to go to meet with Reba.

"Ok Kaylin, you ready to go sweetie?" Brock asked.

"Yeah daddy, just hang on, I wanna take something." Kaylin said getting up off the couch and rushing into the kitchen.

"Why am I being forced to go? I don't even like Country Music." Jenna complained.

"Because it's your sister in law, that's why." Cheyenne said.

Jenna stamped her foot and then Kaylin came running through the living room yelling "I'm blind!" She had Reba's cowboy hat on and it covered her eyes. Everyone watched as the little girl ran around in circles, nearly missing anything that was in the room, including people.

Van caught ahold of her shirt and picked her up and moving the cowboy hat upward so she could see.

"Thanks Van!" Kaylin said throwing her arms around his neck.

Everyone awwed for a minute and then Jenna, who was not thrilled, looked at her watch and said "We're gonna be late!" And everyone rushed out the door.

Reba had been onstage for about two hours and was about to close her concert.

"I'd like to thank all of yall for comin' and what a joy it is for me to be up here, but there are some people I wish to thank for puttin' up with me. First of to Jenna, she's been the strong one, who we forced to come tonight." Reba smiled and everyone laughed as the screen showed Jenna asleep in her chair. "Next, is my family and then Brock, you put up with me to, I'm sorry for draggin' you around the entire U.S., and then there is one last person who I want to thank. Jack honey, you watched over me these years and I love you." Reba said looking up into the sky, and then the band played one last note and Reba disappeared down a platform with a great bang. And everyone had tears in their eyes. Even Jenna, who finally woke up.

Sometimes I don't know if I'm comin' or goin'  
But you always say somethin' without even knowin'  
That I'm hangin' on to your words with all of my might  
And it's all right, yeah I'm all right  
For one more night  
Every day, you save my life.

* * *

Thanks for readin' my story! I hope yall enjoyed it and sorry Jenna for making fun of you! Love you guys!

Ashton


End file.
